Sebastian
| occupation = Pirate | jva = Shōto Kashii }} Sebastian is a Wotan of the false kelpfish fish species, and a member of the World Pirates. Appearance As a Wotan, Sebastian is very large and muscular, about the size of a small giant but with the physical traits of a Fishman. He has black hair and blue skin with green spots on his forehead and shoulders, as well as fin-like ears, fins on his shoulders and a dorsal fin on the top of his head. He also has a prominent bellybutton. He wears a violet vest with a white collar and red bow tie, as well as two white cuffs on his wrists with black buttons. He wears a pair of dark blues pants with black shoes and a belt that has a golden buckle that resembles a fish. He normally wears large sunglasses which cover his scarred blind eyes. Personality He appears to be confident with his skills, believing he could defeat Luffy and Hancock alone in two minutes. This led to his downfall as the duo defeated him with little difficulty. Abilities and Powers As a Wotan, he has strength equal to that of a giant, and can breathe underwater like a Fishman. He is blind, so he is immune to Boa Hancock's power. However, he is still able to sense the enemy and fight them with ease, indicating that either his natural adaptations as a Fishman allows him to fight as such, or he is possibly highly adept at using Kenbunshoku Haki to compensate for his blindness. As a false kelpfish Wotan, he is able to camouflage himself with his surroundings, making it seem like he vanishes into thin air. He is also able to protrude spikes from his body. * : Sebastian camouflages himself to evade his opponent's attack and attack them from behind. He first uses this to evade Boa Hancock's Perfume Femur. * : Sebastian protrudes spikes from his body and launches himself into a vertical spin at his opponent. This was first used against Luffy, but was deflected by his Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol. Weapons He wields two maces. Fishman Karate He is able to use Fishman Karate as he was seen throwing larger versions of Uchimizu and Yabusame. History Past His past before joining the World pirates is unknown. He and his crewmembers were seen fighting and winning against navy and pirates alike. When the World Government finally found a way of defeating them, Sebastian is present when their captain is betrayed and shot multiple times by his own crew members. He and the others were commanded by Byojack to escape and survive. 3D2Y After Byrnndi World escaped, he and her fellow crew members were present and fetched their captain with their dream ship. When Boa Hancock and Monkey D Luffy entered their ship, He faced them telling his captain he would defeat them in 2 minutes. He revealed to Hancock he's blind so her powers have no affect on him. Though he put up a good fight, he is defeated by Luffy's Gigante Pistol and is sent crashing to the island. He tries to get up but Perona shows up and uses her power to make him negative. After the climatic battle between their captain and Monkey D Luffy, the Marines led by Sakazuki attacked and made their ship explode. He is assumed to be killed with his fellow crew members. Major Battles *World Pirates vs. Marines and World Government *Sebastian vs. Luffy and Boa Hancock (interrupted by Perona) Trivia *Though non-canon, he is the second Wotan seen in the series, the first being Big Pan. *He is also the second blind character seen in the series, the first being Fujitora. *His appearance and blindness might have been based on Stevie Wonder specially in his later years. References Site Navigation Category:Wotans Category:Male Characters Category:World Pirates Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons Category:Fishman Karate Users